The Secret of the ring
by Inurayhannah
Summary: A/U: Kazuto and Asuna are twin humans 13 years old who are helping Perenelle and Nicholas at the coffee shop and the bookstore, while staying the summer with their father. What they didn't bargain for is to get in the middle of a manhunt for a ring. (why it's A/U is explained before the beginning of chap 1)


Disclaimer: I do not own most characters in this story

A/N: This is an update of Secrets of the ring with new characters, because I am done and **over with Twilight **and don't like the characters anyway**. ****Secrets of the ring will be deleted soon.**This is an alternate universe from Sword Art Online as Asuna and Kazuto are fraternal twins and their dad is a professor and was doing a presentation at the University of Cambridge and their mom decided to go along leaving them with their Aunt Midori. They are thirteen in this story and so is Silica, whose twelve at the beginning of the Aincrad arc and fourteen and the end of the Aincrad arc, Fairy Dance arc.

I ofrgot to mention that this is book one in a series of three or four maybe.

Chapter 1

"OK-Answer me this: Why would someone, anyone want to wear an overcoat in the middle of June in Florida?" Asuna Kirigaya asked as she pressed her cell against her ear as she spoke. On the other side of the phone, her fashion-concise friend in Pennsylvania Silica asked matter-of-factly "What kind of coat?" Wiping her hands on her apron Asuna moved out from behind the counter of the empty Coffee Shop and stepped up to the picture window, watching men emerge from the limo across the street. "Heavy Black wool overcoats, they are even wearing black gloves and hats and Sunglasses." Asuna presses her face on to the window then adds "even for this little town, that's just a little too weird." Silica suggests that maybe they were FBI agents her voice popping and clicking on the cell phone. In the background Asuna could hear something loud and dismal playing- Evanescence or one of the other ones she couldn't remember at the moment. Silica hadn't quite gotten over her Goth phase. "Maybe" Asuna answers sounding unconvinced. Asuna had been chatting on the phone with Silica when a few moments earlier she'd spotted the unusual looking car. It was long and sleek and looked like it came from the eighteen hundreds. As it drove by the sunlight flashed off the blacked out windows, very briefly illuminating the coffee shop in a sea of warm yellow-gold light blinding Asuna. Blinking the black spots away from her eyes, Asuna watched as the vehicle went down the street and slowly turning around parks in front of the bookshop across the street. "Maybe they're mafia" Silica dramatically suggests. "My dad knew someone in the mafia, but they drove a Prius" she added. "This is definitely not a Prius" Asuna says looking at the car and the two men standing on the street bundled in their overcoats, gloves and hats their eyes covered by dark sunglasses. "Maybe they have some type of disease" Alice says. "It's two fifteen in the after noon and ninety three degrees here, those type of people probably wouldn't be outside on a day like this, they must be dying, wait" Asuna interrupts herself "somethings happening." The rear door opened and a man about six-two climbed stiffly out of the car. As he closed the door sunlight briefly touched his face and Asuna caught a glimpse of pale smooth as a babies bottom white skin. She began speaking into the phone again "You should see what just got out of the car, a tall guy with skin as smooth as a babies bottom., with the same type of clothes on, maybe they do have some kind of disease." "I saw a national geographic documentary on all types of diseases and skin conditions about people" Silica began, but Asuna was no longer listening to her. Another figure stepped out of the car, he was smaller and rather dapper-looking dressed in a gray charcoal suit that looked old fashioned but that she could tell had been tailor made for him. His pitch black hair was pulled back from an angular face into a tight ponytail. He moved away from the car and under the striped awning that covered the shelves of books outside. When he picked up a book a twirled it in his hands, Asuna noticed that he was also wearing gray gloves, A pearl button at the wrist shined in the sunlight. "They're going into the bookshop" Asuna said into her phone. "Is Kazuto still working there?" Silica asks. Asuna ignored the sudden interest in her friends voice. The fact that her best friend liked her twin brother was just a little too weird. "Yeah I'm going to call him to see whats up, I'll call you right back" Asuna hangs the phone up and absentmindedly rubbed her ear as she stared at the small man. There was just- something odd about him. Maybe he was a fashion designer, or a producer or maybe even an author- she'd noticed that some of them liked to dress up in peculiar outfits. She'd give him a few minutes to get in the shop before calling Kazuto for an update. Asuna was about to turn around when the small man suddenly turned around and seemed to stare at her. As he stood under the awning his face was in shadow, and yet for the briefest second, she swore she could see his eyes and it looked as if they were a rare type of gray. Asuna knew that there was no way he could see her from across the street, not with all the sunlight bouncing off the window. She would be invisible behind the gloom of glass.

And yet in that moment when their eyes met Asuna felt her hairs stand on end and a puff of air touch the back of her neck. Asuna rolled her shoulders turning her head slightly from side to side her long orange brownish chestnut hair curling across her cheek. The contact only lasted a few seconds before the small man looked away, But Asuna had gotten the impression that he was looking right at her. In the instant before the man and his three overdressed companions went into the bookshop, Asuna decided that she didn't like them.

A foul smelling odor, that smelled like ass. "That's just vile" Kazuto thought to himself as he stood in the center of the bookstores cellar (putting books away) and breathed in. Where was that smell coming from he wandered. Kazuto looked around at the shelves stacked with books and wandered if something had crawled in behind them and died. What else could possibly account for this foul smell? The tiny cramped cellar always smelled dry and heavy with the odors of old books mingled with the rich aroma of leather. Kazuto loved the smell, he always thought it was warm and comforting, like the aroma of cinnamon and spices he associated with the Christmas season. Peppermint. Sharp and clean, the aroma cut the small cellar atmosphere. It sorta smelled like new toothpaste or even the herbal teas his sister served in the coffee shop across the street. The smell sliced through the heavier smells of the books and was so strong it made his sinuses tingle. Kazuto felt that at any time he could sneeze. He quickly pulled out his ear buds, because sneezing with them in was not a good idea. A foul smelling odor that smells like ass. Foul and stinking- Kazuto recognized the odor as instinct by David Beckham, he had tested it once at a Kmart, and it was disgusting. He could feel the stench coating his tongue and lips and his scalp began to itch as if a bug were crawling through it. Kazuto ran his fingers through his hair and shuddered and thought that the drains must be backing up, not the Instinct although to him they both were the same smell. Leaving the ear buds dangling over his shoulder Kazuto looks at the list he was given then at the shelves. Where was he going to find the rare editions of J.R.R Tolkien. Kazuto had been working at the bookshop for the past month and still didn't have the faintest idea of where everything was. There wasn't any filing system, or maybe there was, it's just that it was only known to Nicholas Fleming. He and his wife were the owners of the small bookshop as well as the coffee shop where his twin worked. Nick or Perry could put their hands on a book in a matter of minutes both upstairs and in the cellar. A wave of peppermint, immediately followed by the foul smell, filled the air again. Kazuto coughed and felt his eyes water. "That's Impossible" he thought stuffing the book list into one of his jeans pockets and his headphones and iPhone into another, he maneuvered his way around the bookshelves heading for the stairs. He couldn't spend another moment down here with that smell. He rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes, which were now stinging furiously. Grabbing hold of the railing, he pulled himself up. He needed a breath of fresh air or he was going to throw up- but strangely enough, the closer he got to the top of the stairs the stronger the odors became. Kazuto popped his head out of the cellar door and that's when he realized his world was never going to be the same again.

Don't forget to R & R


End file.
